


Hot Tunic

by VexedBeverage



Category: High Rollers, High Rollers - DnD, The Yogscast, highrollers - Fandom
Genre: Clothes shop AU, Drinking, Heavy make out, Highrollers, House Party, M/M, Party, Teencast, dnd, modern day? kinda?, trellicam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/pseuds/VexedBeverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small glimpse into the lives of our favorite band of adventurers should they ever find themselves all working at a large clothing store together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Tunic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So I have been watching all the D&D sessions and fell headfirst into shipping two of the characters with @levvieortaylor and we started talking about doing some fics for our new OTP and ofc it had to lead to trope-y teencast because I am a massive pile of trash and so this fic was born! I hope someone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Trellimar Aleath was not cut out for customer service. The tall boy had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as the small gnome woman with a pixie cut continued to talk over him whenever he tried to get a word in.

“If you would just let me-“ Trellimar tried, but was once again cut off.

“And I don’t see how you can call yourselves a reputable company when you treat your customers with such poor service.”

Trell took a large breath through his nose and gave the woman what he hoped was a sympathetic look but was probably more than a little condescending. “As I have said madam, without a receipt there is really nothing I can do to help.”

“I want to speak to the manager.”

Trell offered the woman a forced smile and turned away, finally able to roll his eyes and clench his teeth in anger. Of course she wanted to see a manager, they always wanted to see a manager.

The drow strode over to the main front desk and picked up the smooth white stone from under the counter, holding it near his face and speaking. “Elora, a customer would like to speak with you.”

“On my way.” The chirpy reply sounded a moment later.

Trellimar dragged his feet as he went back to the woman. “My manager will be with you shortly.”

The woman nodded curtly and placed her hands on her hips, waiting whilst Trellimar leant his hip against the counter in front of him and folded his arms, purposefully looking in the opposite direction of the woman so she wouldn’t try to talk to him further.

Elora arrived in a swirl of lilac and blue hair, a pleasant smile that showed off her straight, white teeth already stretched across her face. “Good afternoon madam, I believe you wanted to speak to me?” She asked, directing all of her attention at the gnome woman and feeling secretly pleased that she could look down at her and not have to strain her neck to look up like she did to most people.

Trell ignored both of them, zoning out to have a small back and forth with Cune in his head to pass the time until he heard a particularly nasty slur escape the gnome and he snapped his attention back to her, his posture stiff as he stood up straight. “Excuse me?” He asked, his voice raised louder than his usual bored sounding, formal drawl.

“And what’s more, there was a tiefling girl hanging around the dressing rooms giving me a look like she wanted to murder me.” The woman complained, ignoring Trellimar’s outburst.

“You need to leave. Now.” Trellimar warned as he caught the upset look on Elora’s face at the woman’s hate filled speech. “You will not be receiving any refund, exchange or store credit and are no longer welcome in this establishment.”

The woman’s jaw dropped, one hand attached to her hip and the other coming up to point at Trell as she took a large breath to start another rant.

“Alright there Elora, Trell? Do you need me to escort this lady out of the shop?”

The woman turned, her face sour and ready to offer a mouth full of venom at whoever dared interfere in her business but balked at the sight of the man standing behind her.

He was obviously at least half orc. That much was obvious from his skin tone, stature and small tusks protruding from his lower jaw. He wasn’t as large as other orcs but to the tiny gnome woman he was plenty big enough, thank you. She let out a squeak and shoved the garment she had been trying to get a refund for back into her bag, offered the three people surrounding her a disgruntled huff and stomped towards the door and out of the shop. 

“Thanks Falk!” Elora grinned up at him, slapping a hand on his meaty forearm before rushing off to the other side of the store again.

“That’s the third one today.” Falk commented, leaning casually against the counter.

“I fucking hate retail.” Trell muttered darkly.

**********

Cam hated being in the back, there was never anyone to talk to besides Cune and that didn’t really count as the elf couldn’t talk back and instead Cam would have to try and interpret his gesturing hands in the semidarkness and make sure he had eyes on him at all time and it just was not practical.

“Hey Cune?” Cam shouted towards the elf who looked up at the call of his name. “I’m going to lunch. Do you want me to bring you anything back?”

Cune nodded wildly, pointing to an empty bottle that was placed on a nearby box.

Cam nodded back at him. “Sure thing, mate.” He said before striding away towards the door to the small staff room.

When he arrived, he immediately went to his designated locker so he could snatch out his jacket to cover up his uniform and name badge, flinging it over his shoulders and doing it up almost to the top.

“Lunch?”

Cam turned to smile at Jiûtóu who was standing in the doorway behind him.

“Yeah.” Cam confirmed. “Coming?”

Jiûtóu shrugged but moved towards her locked and opened it anyway. “It’s better than sitting in here.” She said gesturing to the empty room with its sad looking red sofa and collection of small mismatched table and chairs.

It came as a surprise to most that Cam and Jiûtóu were friends. Their personalities and general dispositions so different and yet they worked well as a dynamic. Cam’s dirty humour and sunny optimism tempered by Jiûtóu’s dry sarcasm and her way of being able to shoot Cam down with just a look when it was needed.

“Where did they put you today?” Cam asked as they wove around the displays towards the front door.

“Fitting rooms.” Jiûtóu sighed, sounding like it was the worse fate in the world.

Cam guessed it wasn’t far off for Jiûtóu to be fair. She was not exactly a social butterfly like Elora or a flat out extrovert like himself, though he supposed it was better than putting Trell on there. The last time the drow had been looking after the changing rooms Elora had, had a woman practically screaming at her for half an hour because of some muttered comment that Trell had made when she had asked for an opinion on the robe she was trying on from Trell.

“You’d think Elora would learn not to put you on there.” Cam said as they exited the building with a wave to Falk who stood by the door in his security guard uniform.

Jiûtóu huffed. “Elora is ‘trying to get me and Trell to come out of our shells’ apparently.” She explained, air quoting with her hands.

Cam laughed. “And I thought I was optimistic!”

“Don’t get me wrong.” Jiûtóu started. “I love Elora to death, but by the gods – She needs to tone down the eternal sunshine bullshit and come live in the real world with the rest of us.”

Cam shoved at his friend with his shoulder. “She can’t help it, Jīng.” He said, trying not to sound too forceful. “She comes to work and then goes home to that spire where you just know she is being wrapped in cotton wool and shielded from the nastiness of the world.” He explained before looking thoughtful with a finger scratching at the small patch of wiry hair on his chin. “Maybe we should invite her to more things, show her what it’s like outside the spire. I could ask her if she wants to come to the party next week.”

“Couldn’t hurt.” Jiûtóu agreed with a flick of her tail.

**********

Cam practically skipped towards the fitting rooms where Trell stood with a sour look on his face.  
A tall elf man emerged from the changing room to show his friend who was loitering near the waistcoats. The friend nodded rather nonchalantly.

Cam looked between the two men before sidling over. “You look amazing.” Cam said, gesturing to the first elf. “It’d practically be a crime if you don’t buy it, it looks that good. And it’s so versatile too, you can wear it with practically anything and knock everyone speechless every single time.” Cam gushed, winking at the elf who looked himself over in the full length mirror with a smirk.

“You are not wrong I suppose, human.” The elf replied before going back into the changing room with an extra sway in his hips.

Cam smirked and swaggered over to Trell, leaning against the wall with his arms folded.  
Trell simply shook his head at Cam’s antics but didn’t comment.

Cam was well aware that his skills at flattery were one of the only reasons that he still had a job. His tendency to turn up to work late, hungover or more likely than not – both was overlooked by higher management because whenever he was stationed on the fitting rooms the shop made around double its usual profits for the day.

“You didn’t answer my question earlier.” Cam said, adjusting his bandana with one hand.

“What question?” Trell asked, voice sounding bored.

Cam raised a brow. “The party on Friday, it’s going to be pretty epic.”

Trell shrugged at the other boy. “I’m working until close on Friday.”

“That’s why it doesn’t start until nine.” Cam countered.

“I’m not really much of a party type of guy, Buckland.”

Cam threw his arm around the drow and pulled him close to his side, gesturing with his other hand outstretched in front of him. “Imagine, if you will.” He started. “A big empty house, full of music and happiness where friends can talk and hang out and get rip roaring drunk with no adult supervision. A big dancefloor in the foyer where everyone can get their groove on and everyone wearing something other than this fucking horrible uniform.” He finished, motioning to his cheap navy robes that were in Cam’s opinion ‘a complete disaster’. “Free food and drink, Trelly Belly” Cam coaxed, his voice taking on a musical edge.

Trell shrugged Cam off of him. “I don’t know.” He answered carefully.

In all honesty he did want to go. If only to see Cam in a non-work environment so he could figure out if the pull he felt towards the human was just due to the fact there weren’t many workers he could talk to in the shop. 

“Come on Trell. I’ll save you a dance.” Cam smirked, winking at the drow and wiggling his hips suggestively.

Trell was glad his dark skin made it almost impossible for others to know when he was blushing as his face heated up at the thought of Cam pressed against him.

“I don’t have anything to wear.” Trellimar admitted, not sure if he was hoping this was enough to get Cam to stop asking him to attend.

Instead of more talk directed at him, Cam whipped his head around, looking for another one of his colleagues. “Barris!” Cam shouted, spotting the other man folding tunics for one of the displays a little way off.

Barris strolled over offering both of his co-workers a grin. “Alright gents?”

“Man the fitting rooms.” Cam instructed, grabbing Trell’s hand and pulling him away.

Trell didn’t resist, too shocked by the warm hand in his own to do anything but stumble along with a bewildered look on his face.

Cam lead them towards the casual section of the shop, dropping Trell’s hand and immediately grabbing up various items and holding them up to the drow.

Trell stood with wide eyes as Cam rushed around the displays, occasionally throwing garments over his arm and bringing them over to Trell to look at.

Cam held up two tunics, both were quite formal looking but Trell had to admit that he did like them both.

Cam screwed his face up in concentration, holding first one, then the other against Trell’s chest. “I think, the slate.” Cam muttered to himself before flinging the black one back on the rack.

It was another ten minutes before Cam stopped collecting various things, pushing the clothes into Trell’s arms with a smile. “No excuse now.” Cam said. “You have to come and you are going to look stunning.” He complimented.

Trell didn’t say anything, just looking down at the clothes in his arms.

The lights in the building clunked loudly as they turned off, only a strip down the middle still illuminated to light the way.

“Home time!” Cam announced turning to rush towards the staffroom for his jacket. “Don’t forget my dance on Friday!” He bellowed over his shoulder as he jogged away from the drow.

**********

Jiûtóu raised her brows at Trell’s appearance as he entered her bedroom.

“Do not say a word.” Trell warned, smoothing the dark material of his tunic with his hands.  
The tiefling rolled her eyes. “I didn’t say a thing.” She defended.

“You were thinking it.” Trell replied, flinging himself down on his friend’s bed.

“I’ve told you before that if you don’t like what I’m thinking that you should stay out of my head.” Jiûtóu countered.

“I didn’t actually read your mind.” Trell replied. “I just know you too well.”

Jiûtóu snorted in amusement. “All I was going to say is that you look nice.”

Trellimar scrubbed at his face with both hands. “Fuck off Jiûtóu.”

The tiefling smirked, sharp teeth glinting. “If that’s the way you take compliments it’s no wonder you haven’t gotten laid in months.”

Trell didn’t answer verbally, instead offering his friend a one fingered salute.

“Are you still freaking out about the Cam thing?” Jiûtóu sighed, sitting next to Trell on the bed.

“Of course I bloody well am.” The drow answered, sitting up and pushing his long hair out of his face. “Do you think he was serious about the dancing?”

Jiûtóu huffed another amused breath. She had, had this conversation with her friend at least three times in as many days. “If there is one thing that Cam Buckland is serious about, it’s grinding against people at parties.” She said, voice flat. “Cam likes you, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that before it gets through your thick head.”

Trell narrowed his eyes at her. “It’s a hard concept to grasp, alright?”

“Why?” The girl asked, exasperation colouring her tone.

“Because it’s Cam ‘Fuckland’.” He answered. “The guy who flirts with everyone and would – by his own admission – pretty much bang anyone.”

Jiûtóu looked confused. “Then what’s your problem? You have been pining after him since his first day on the job, this pretty much guarantees you a shag.”

“I don’t want to just be anyone.” Trell complained. “I don’t want to be just another notch on his bedpost.”

Jiûtóu shook her head in disbelief. “By the gods Trellimar. You actually want a relationship. With Cam Buckland.” She mused.

Jiûtóu ducked her head to avoid the pillow that had been launched at her head with a laugh.  
“I hate you.”

“Love you too, Trell.”

**********

The party was in full swing, people dancing to the music from the stereo, others loitering around the house talking and laughing.

Cam had already downed half a bottle of gin with Falk as they were setting up and was somewhere between the foggy headed, giggle laughter of tipsy and the uncontrollable, flirty touching of completely fucked.

Cam passed Barris who was standing on a table and recounting a story at full volume with a glass of something in his hand that his wild gestures threatened to spill over the heads of his audience.  
Elora had arrived exactly on time at nine on the dot, a bottle of fine Elven wine clutched in her hand and wearing beautiful robe of midnight blue speckled with white that reminded Cam of the night sky. She had her hair pulled back from her face with elegant braids that were fastened with silver clips.

Cam had brought her immediately into the kitchen where he supplied her with the strongest mead he could find to try and get her to loosen up. His plan had worked a little too well, just an hour into the party and Elora was absolutely smashed and he had left her moments earlier to try and retrieve some food to try and sober the small girl up a little only to find that she had vanished.

“Have you seen Elora?” Cam asked, sliding up next to Falk who was in conversation with Vixanis.  
Falk shook his head but looked around anyway for any sign of their friend.

Cam patted Falk on the arm and sidestepped around him. He needed to find Elora, it would just be his luck for her to be throwing up in one of the old family heirlooms tucked into corners around the house.

**********

Trell was standing just outside the double doors to the garden, trying to get away from the heavy heat inside from all the bodies pressed together dancing when he heard a girly giggle followed by a growl that was unmistakably Jiûtóu.

“Elora Galanodel!” Jiûtóu scolded, her voice low and menacing. “You get your little butt back here right now!”

The giggling reached a higher pitch as Elora passed Trell, waving her arms around her and running towards the fountain set into the middle of the lawn.

“I want to swim, Jiûtóu!” She said, skipping towards the shallow water. 

Jiûtóu growled again, her red eyes flashing in the dim lights. “If you put even one toe in that water young lady, I will-” 

“You’ll what exactly?” Elora called back. “I am your boss and elder and if I want to go for a swim then I am going for a swim and there isn't anything you can do to stop me!” 

“Don't just stand there!” Jiûtóu shouted at Trellimar, who had been watching the drama with amusement. “Help me get her!” 

Trell pushed off from the wall he had been leaning against and strode towards the elf. “Elora.” He said, keeping his voice gentle for the moment. 

“Trellimar!” Elora squealed, turning and spotting the drow walking towards her. “Where have you been?” She asked, not waiting for an answer before speaking again. “I missed you sooooooo much!” Elora declared, rushing over to Trellimar and literally throwing herself into his arms. 

Trell stumbled as he caught the elf in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist, arms around his neck. “I missed you too, Elora.” Trell replied, hooking his hands under her legs to stop her slipping down his body and to the floor.

Elora wiggled in his grasp, pushing her upper torso away from her friend so she could look at him. “Barris showed me this game and it was amazing!” She proclaimed, her voice at a much higher volume than was needed considering that Trell’s face was only a couple of inches from her own. 

Jiûtóu came up behind Elora, prying her legs from around Trellimar until she stood on the ground again. “What game is that then?” Trell asked. 

“Reverse ‘I never’.” Elora answered. “So instead of drinking when you have done the thing, you drink when you haven’t, and guess what?” Trell raised his brows in question. “I won!” 

“You might want to reconsider your enthusiasm for that in the morning.” Jiûtóu muttered taking Elora by the arm and steering her towards the house again. “Come on, elf. Let’s go get some water into you.” 

**********

The party had gone by in a blur, gin being topped up in Cam’s glass by Barris until he was practically drinking it neat. 

Cam had spent most of the night flittering from group to group, playing the attentive host and making sure everyone was having fun – stopping long enough for a dance and shots each go around of the room of course.

He was in the middle of getting ready to partake of some body shots that Barris had been convincing as many people to have a go at as possible when Trellimar’s voice echoed in his head saying he needed him. 

With a smirk and a winked apology to the group about an ‘elicit rendezvous’, Cam slipped away to find the drow who had said he was near the large staircase in the foyer of the house. 

Cam strutted in the direction of the foyer. Trell had said he ‘needed’ him. Finally! It had been almost eight months since Cam had started working at the shop and had taken an immediate shine to Trellimar. Some would say it was just the fact that the drow posed a challenge and didn’t flirt back with Cam that made him interested but Cam was sure it was more than that. 

Cam rounded the corner, a flirty compliment already on his lips but came up short. Skidding to a halt on the polished floor at the scene before him. 

Trellimar was waiting at the base of the stairs, a very drunk, very dishevelled, and (if he wasn’t mistaken) slightly damp Elora over his shoulder. 

“Stop squirming!” Trell scolded, tightening his hold on the elf. 

“Put me down, Trellimar!” Elora shouted. “I am your supervisor and I demand that you put me down this instant! Or-“ She struggled for a moment before continuing. “-I’ll fire you!” 

“Then you’ll be doing us both a favour.” Trell answered. 

Elora let out a shocked squeak. “You don’t mean that!” She insisted. “You can’t leave us Trelly.” She slurred. “I’ll cry if you leave us, you can’t. I love you too much and I need you to tell the customers to fuck off for me!” She ranted. “Who will tell the stupid people to leave me alone and stop me having meltdowns if you leave me Trell?” 

“Alright, you two.” Cam said, finally approaching and turning his head sideways to look at Elora when she practically screamed his name. 

“Cam! Cam, you have to tell Trell that he can’t leave us!” 

Trellimar huffed and adjusted his hold on Elora. “I’m not going to leave, Elora. Calm down.” He tried to sooth as the elf sniffed, sounding like she was about to cry. 

“Do you promise?” She asked. “Pinky swear?” More sniffles followed. 

“If I say yes, will you stop crying?” A small ‘yes’ came from behind Trell. “I promise.” 

“Okay.” Elora sighed gently. “You’re really comfy.” The elf sighed, rubbing her face against Trell’s shoulder blade. 

Trell finally turned to Cam. “She needs to sleep this off, we can’t let her go back to the spire like this.” 

Cam nodded. “She can go in one of the guest rooms.” He said motioning to the stairs. 

Trellimar started up the stairs, Cam right behind him and letting him know which room they were headed for. 

The drow stopped at the designated door and Cam moved passed him to open it, proceeding Trell into the room and pulling back the covers on the bed so Trell could place Elora down and pull the covers up to her neck. 

“She is going to hurt in the morning.” Trell commented, brushing Elora’s hair out of her face and turning to look at Cam. 

Cam smirked. “It happens to the best of us.” 

Trell laughed at that. “Yeah, I suppose I won’t be much better and you seem to have had enough to put down an elephant.” He commented as he noted Cam swaying slightly on the spot. 

Cam shrugged at him before raising a hand. “We haven’t had our dance.” 

Trell raised an eyebrow. “I don’t dance.” Trell replied, walking forward to leave the room. 

Cam caught his forearm and spun him around before he could leave. “Oh come on Trelly Belly.” Cam said. “You just need to loosen up, it’s easy.” He coaxed, stepping closer to the drow and taking Trellimar’s hands. 

Trell swallowed hard as Cam guided his hands to rest on Cam’s hips, Cam’s own coming up to rest on Trell’s shoulders. 

“There isn’t any music.” Trell complained, but didn’t take his hands from Cam’s waist. 

Cam rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t matter.” He said encouraging the other boy to sway a little. 

This was stupid, Trellimar reasoned. There was no music passed the barely audible thunking bass that was bleeding through the floor from the party downstairs and they were just standing doing some ridiculous side stepping back and forth. 

Trell took a breath to tell Cam as much when the smaller boy wrapped his arms tighter around his neck and turned his head so he could lay his cheek against Trellimar’s chest. 

The drow was glad Cam hadn’t tried some more formal dance where he would have to look him in the eye or clasp hands as his were so sweaty he was sure the human’s would have simply slipped right off. 

Trell took shallow breaths through barely parted lips, almost praying that Cam couldn’t hear the vigorous thumping of his heart in his chest where his face was pressed against him. 

They swayed for a while, Trell not sure if the reason he couldn’t tell how long it had been because he was drunk or just because the whole scenario was so much like a dream that reality didn’t matter anymore. 

Eventually Cam pulled away, his arms still on Trellimar’s shoulders and smiled up at him. 

Trell wasn’t sure he had ever seen a look like that on Cam’s face. It isn’t a smirk, or a grin, or a crooked half smile. It looks almost shy – not a word he ever thought he would be able to use to describe the usually cockily confident boy. 

“Are you going to fucking kiss me, or what?” Cam asked after a long moment of just watching Trell’s face for any sign of something (anything!). 

Cam’s back hit the wall and some of the air was pushed forcefully out of his lungs by the action but he couldn’t find it in himself to care as Trellimar’s hands roamed his body and their mouths moved frantically against each other. 

Trell let out a short laugh that quickly turned into a moan as Cam shoved at him until he stumbled against the wardrobe on the opposite wall, Cam’s lips finding Trell’s neck and nipping at the skin. 

Moans escaped both boys as Trell fisted Cam’s hair in one hand, the other pulling at the human’s tucked in shirt until he could dip under it with his hand and stroke at the skin beneath whilst Cam continued to kiss the drow’s neck. 

Trell pushed back once more, shoving Cam against a set of drawers, one of his legs between Cam’s so they could grind against each other as he caught the other boys lips with his own again. 

Hot hands roamed over Trell’s back, Cam threw his head back and whined as Trell palmed him through his trousers, the drow wasting no time in attacking Cam’s exposed neck with sucks and kisses. 

A loud scream, followed by frantic clapping had the two boys breaking apart with wide eyes, dishevelled clothes and mussed hair. 

Elora was sat up in the bed, grinning at them. “Oh my gods, you guys!” She fawned. “Finally!” 

The boys looked at each other in panic for a second before looking back to Elora who was still clapping manically. 

“Elora-“ Trell said, taking a step towards the bed but stopping dead in his tracks as her face dropped. 

“M’gonna be sick!” Elora groaned, leaping from the bed and pushing passed the two boys, the sound of retching and liquid meeting liquid in the toilet bowl drifting back into the room they both still stood in.

“Well, that’s a bit of a mood killer.” Cam joked, readjusting his shirt. 

Trell nodded, pushing his hair out of his face and taking a second to catch his breath. “I should go check on her.” 

Cam nodded gently, smirking a second later. “Come find me when you’re done.” He winked. “We’ll go back to my room and you can finish what you started.”

The roll of eyes that Trell offered Cam lacked its usual finesse and was ruined by the flash of white teeth from the smile plastered to Trell’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think? 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Love you all bunches!


End file.
